The invention relates to a carbohydrate derivative having antithrombotic activity, a pharmaceutical composition containing the same, as well as the use of said carbohydrate derivative for the manufacture of a medicament.
Carbohydrate derivatives having antithrombotic activity are known, for example the sulfated glycosaminoglycan derivatives disclosed in EP 84,999. Other sulfated glycosaminoglycan-related carbohydrate derivatives are disclosed in EP 529,715, having improved pharmacological properties. These carbohydrate derivatives are devoid of the characteristic functional groups of glycosaminoglycans, being free hydroxyl groups, N-sulfate and N-acetyl groups.